


Fell for you (don't let me fall alone)

by oneatatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, mentions of d/s, pretentious use of second person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: You and your hyung, when the others leave.





	Fell for you (don't let me fall alone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



It’s easier when it’s someone you don’t know.

So you put your hyung to bed with a bottle of water and his vitamins, and you let him hug you, you let him stroke your hair and fuss over you nearly as much as you’re fussing over him. He’s despairing, and yet he’s still getting up every day. He’s still smiling when you run into fans together. He’s still trying to remember to eat. He’s still going with you to practice and putting all his energy into it, with you. Even though his cheeks are hollow, his eyes are red-rimmed, and every time he breathes it sounds like broken glass.

It’s only fair that you try to support him too. It’s not like it hurts you to tell him that it’s not his fault, that he’s not a bad leader.

(That he didn’t drive the others away.)

Then you go out.

It’s risky. Not because you give a shit about getting hurt right now, but because if you get bruised, if you get broken, if you get picked up by police, there will be a reckoning from management and from the press. 

(Probably not from your hyung. He’s too deep in despair.)

...so you go to the club, and you find a guy. Someone bigger than you, or someone smaller (but not _his_ size, no, that wouldn’t be right). You attach yourself to him, and you smile too widely, you laugh too brightly, and before long he has you in a back room that smells of cigarette smoke, with his dick down your throat.

And then you can _forget_ how they left both of you, and you can forget your upset hyung.

Just for a little while, with cheap carpet under your knees and the acrid taste of cum making you splutter. You can look up at him adoringly, with his hand clutching your hair. Sometimes, if you’re lucky, this man wants more, and you get flipped over. You get used, you get blissfully zoned out.

But not too far. Because you have to get back to the dorm before _he_ wakes up.

It’s easier, for a while. A week, nearly two. And so what if you’re stumbling more, so what if your words are slurred, or the makeup noonas tut worriedly over your lips? It’s not like it matters that much, not really. Other people have no idea, and that’s exactly how you want it.

Until...

Until one day when you come home, and it’s past four in the morning, and your hyung is up.

Not just up, but clothed. Hair combed. He stands up from the couch, and pads over to you, because he’s not wearing shoes inside. He knows how much that annoys you.

And he takes you into his arms, hugs you tight, and whispers in your ear that you’ve done what he needs, now he’ll do what you need. Something clicks inside you, there’s a resounding chord of _rightness_ , of release, just like when you’ve borked that muscle in your neck and the makeup noonas rubs it just the right way to undo it. And you cry against your hyung’s shoulder, because he gets it. He understands, and you didn’t understand yourself.

He pushes you to your knees.

It’s easier when it’s someone you don’t know.

But it’s _better_ with your hyung.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Down And Out (don't drop without me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953617) by [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases)




End file.
